


One Night

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, My First Smut, probably my last smut???, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: A single night. A single glance. A simple thing will change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu this is my first fic. Pls if you have comments or suggestions, pls say it in nice ways, im not good at criticisms and compliments
> 
> Medj nauubusan ako ng jovente, so i decided to write my own.

 

###  Chapter 1

 

The room was dark and illuminated by a single desk lamp. A man, more or less in his early 20's, is writing non-stop on his notebook, copying every word from the textbook. A bang from the door made him jumped and almost spilled the coffee besides his research projects.

 

"JOVEN!!!", the bangs continue, "KAILAN KA BA AALIS DIYAN SA KWEBA MO!!!"

 

With a sigh, the man sitting down opened the door, careful not letting any light enter the room.

 

"Kuya Paco, I'm busy"

 

Paco looks at the lad thinking when did he last had fun.

 

"Ilang araw ka na diyan nakakubli sa dorm mo. Namiss ka na ng Kuya Rusca mo."

 

"May tinatapos lang po akong notes, inaayos ko lang. Mahirap na po kapag nandyan na ang exam."

 

"Joven, exam week is not starting until next month. Tara, magayos ka."

 

"Huh, bakit po?"

 

"May pupuntahan tayo. Tara na, nandun na si Rusca, hinihintay tayo."

 

———

 

Even if you offer Joven the best trip he can get for his entire life, he would declined, especially when he is organizing his notes. Unless when his Kuya Rusca is waiting for him. Then he will immediately pack up and get dressed. He never lets his Kuya Rusca down, even though he has no idea where they are going. Besides he trust him and Kuya Paco, and they will do anything to protect Joven. And he wants to avoid Rusca's temper, he can never write even a single letter when Rusca is angry.

 

As Joven seats at the back, he asks Paco.

 

"Kuya Paco, san ba tayo pupunta?"

 

"Magpapakasaya"

 

"Pero, ba't ang layo naman?". Joven usually takes that word if they are going to their favorite café, where they get milkshakes and nachos and play board games, which he usually wins.

 

"Iba na pinupuntahan namin, Joven. Tagal mo na dun sa dorm mo, parang isang dekada na yata sa tagal.", Joven looks at the floor, avoiding Paco's glance at the mirror. " We found this awesome place. Just one clue: Grown up place."

 

Joven doesn't like Paco's tone on his clue.

 

———

A bar.

 

Joven doesn't like bars. It bring out all the nasty things a person can have with the item they have the most, alcohol.

 

"JOVEN!!!! GLAD YOU MAKE IT!!!", Rusca yelled in one booth, complaining on what took the two so long.

 

They exchanged greets and ordered some drinks. All of them ordered beer, except for Joven who just asked for water.

 

"Ano ba yan, Joven. Wag ka naman ganyan. Waiter, ibahin mo orderniya.", his Kuya Rusca insisted.

 

He ended up drinking milk.

 

As they talk and Joven tries to catch up on his Kuyas lives, he notices a guy in the counter. His piercing look and handsome face just got the young man's attention. When the man looks in his direction, Joven reddened and quickly turned to his milk.Paco noticed.

 

"Uy, may nahanap yata ang ating baby Joven.", he teased. He looked at the direction of the boy Joven has been staring.

 

"Ay, Joven. Parang may hawig yata yan sa dating jowa mo ah. May type ka talaga.", Rusca joined in, making Joven even redder from the two drinking beer."Approach mo na, baka mawala pa.", Paco suggested.

 

The man is staring at Joven's table now, his eyes studying the fine specimen named Joven Hernando. 

 

"Kahit pang one night stand lang.", Rusca said with a smirk. Paco kicks him in the leg.

 

Joven rise up from his seat after chughing the last of his drink and approached the guy in the counter.

 

He doesn't know what he is doing.

 

 

 

 

                                               


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night is still young, the duo decides they should have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu sorry kung maigsi yung previous chap. Im tryin to get the hang out of ao3 on how it works.
> 
> May smut so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i hope you enjoy

### Chapter 2

 

"Hi, I'm Joven."

 

The man sitting in the counter, with his navy blue sweatshirt (which Joven thinks looks good on the man), stares at the younger. Joven can feel his nervousness run through his body, but fought it with a steady stand and a genuine smile.The man just went back to his drink. He ordered two more whisky.

 

"Vicente Enriquez.", the man replied, not breaking his glance to the drinks.

 

Joven was shocked with the answer as he didn't expect to get one.

 

"Sit down,", Vincente ordered," It must be tiring of you just standing there. And call me Vince, I don't like my full name being said."

 

Joven sitted beside Vincente, still looking at his shoes, embarassed. He plans to apologize but his companion spoke up first.

 

"So, you've been eyeing me all night...", Joven got even redder, "Well, why?", Vicente hands over the shot to Joven. Joven hesitates but still chugged the drink. The taste of his first alcohol burned through his throat.

 

"Well," he said with a little confidence due to the drink, " Why not?". He stares into Vicente's eyes, fierce and fiery, and Vicente smirk and gave a little chuckle.

 

"Two more shots.", Vicente ordered.      

 

"Make it four. My treat.", Joven replied, combatting Vicente's smile with his.

 

———

 

"This is not good.", the tone of concern clearly heard from Paco's voice.

 

"What? Let him be.", Rusca replied. "I assure you he can take care of himself. Let him have fun. He is still young."

 

Paco is not convinced. He glance in Joven's drink and looks at the counter where he's at, hoping the young man can stand up on his own.

 

———

 

Eight drinks later, Joven is clearly drunk. He hiccups every other sentence and doesn't think straight.

 

They are in the middle of Joven narrating his 1 month struggle with a research paper. Vicente doesn't mind. He is quite interested in this young man. How he is hardworking and never lets anything distract him from his studies, even from his ex-boyfriend when he told that story on the sixth shot. _Fuck it_ he thought _I just wanna do it. Even though I just heard it from his buddies, I still wanna do it._

 

He interrupts Joven on him reciting the 300-word essay on his Philosophy subject.

 

"Hey, wanna get outta here?"

 

Joven stops and proccess Vicente's question. He is not completely drunk, with some logic still kicking in. Now he is on hot water. Should he declined such wonderful offer from this beautiful man? Or should he just go with the flow, leaving his friends alone? Besides, he is 20, he can go anywhere.

 

"Sure, where?", he answered.

 

A smile went up to both of their faces.

———

Rusca is in the middle of his game when Paco taps him in the shoulder.

 

"Ano ba yan? Natalo tuloy ako. Lapit na high score..."

 

"Si Joven, paalis.", panic dominated Paco's voice and face.

 

Rusca held his friend back. "How many time do I have to tell you?Stop it. Let him live for once in a while. He can take care of himself. And the guy seems nice, not that kind in the movies that is a creep."

 

Paco proceeds to order two more beers, for himself.

 

———

 

The two young men arrived at Vicente's place. Even in the car, the whisky seems to run out of both ofthem. Joven is determined and strangely enough, not afraid. As they occupied the elevator, Vicente finally breaks the silence looming over them since they left the bar.

 

"You know what we are going to do, right?"

 

Joven didn't reply but rather make his face even more focused, as if he is taking his long exam on his class. Vicente picked up the signand went out the elevator. He waits for Joven to come out and went to his room together.

 

Just as Vicente locks the door behind them, Joven starts attacking him with kisses. The two of them interlocked with a battle of lips, tongues and breaths. Vicente walks to his bedroom, teasing the other with their increasing distance which Joven catches up, and lay down at the bed. Theirbattle continues as Joven takes of his black floral polo.

 

Vicente sits up and rolls over so Joven is under him. He starts to take off Joven's shirt as the latter takes his sweatshirt. Joven was suprised as he stares at Vicente's beautiful physique, almost like a soldier. They started to make their kisses have a slower pace as both of them fiddle with their belts. Joven was the first one to take off his pants, revealing the bulge he is containing since they entered the room. Vicente proceeds to kiss Joven's neck, to his torso, and starts to play with the bulge, teasing the young man. After Vicente pulls out his pants, he removes Joven's underwear and swallowed the thing whole. Joven held out a yelp and let out a breath. He enjoyed what Vicente is doing to him, going up and down and stopping to play at his head. 

 

"Vince, ako naman.", Joven asked as he doesn't want to be the only one pleasured.

                                          

Vincente strip his underwear and put his manhood on Joven's mouth. As he thrust in the young man's head, his hand slowly mades its way to Joven's entrance, all tight and craving for some love. With Joven pulling out his mouth, drooling and wanting Vicente inside him, he let's Vicente move his fingers in his ass, going into his wet mouth sometimes for lubrication, and let Vicente pleasure him. Vincente is so ready to do it. He make Joven lay down and slowly entered his way inside Joven. A moan of pleasure came out of Joven as he wanted something like this for such a long time. It's nice to have a break sometimes with all the hardwork he has done. Vicente starts to thrust, each one reaching deep into Joven.

 

Joven lay at his back after Vicente withdrew and went inside again for more. The look on Joven's face,the desperation, delight, daring Vicente even more to make Joven enjoy this. Sweat trickled, their bodies quivered, mouths lingered with one another and they continue their act.

 

"Vince, I'm close", Joven said with heavy breaths.

 

"Me too.", Vicente replied, his face just above Joven's. Within the next minute or two, they have reached climax, Joven on his body, Vicente inside him.

 

With them gasping for air, they lay down side by side and slept soundly, their desires granted.

 

                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord God forgive me for I haved sinned
> 
> Oh my gosh, yung iba sa school ko sinulat kaya medj eh.
> 
> Dito lang meron smut, balik tayo sa soft fluff sa next chap (i half regret this, never been this naughty my whole life)
> 
> Will update asap


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu i've been busy irl and medj nawalan ako ng motivation
> 
> Sorry kung maikli
> 
> Btw dun sa convo:  
> K - Vicente (Koronel)  
> K(gG) - Julian (going General)  
> G - Gregorio (General)  
> inside joke nila yan, them like implicating they are soldiers
> 
> Im still expermenting
> 
> Babawi ako

### Chapter 3

*phone screen*

 

*Messenger appear*

 

*a group chat is being showed*

 

Koronel: GUYS!!! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!!!

 

Koronel (soon to be general): ay, naririnig ko lang yan kay @General. may naghack ba sa account mo, @Vicente Enriquez?

 

General: Kakatapos lang ng session, @Vicente?

 

K: Ang sama niyo sakin.

 

K(gG): pa-deny ka pa, mas masarap kasi yata kaysa sa iba.

 

G: Oo nga, di agad nagreport backsa atin.

 

K: Fine, oo mas masarap. Pero feel ko gusto ko di lang one night stand with him.

 

G: And not enjoy your single status? Ilang months pa lang after your break up with Clara.

 

K(gG): rebound na yan

 

K: Wag niyo ako itulad sa inyo.

 

K(gG): nadamay pa kami...

 

K: How do I let him know?

 

G: Bahala ka dyan.

 

K(gG): Kausapin mo gago. Matapang ka.

 

K: *angry sticker*

 

K(gG): di na mabiro. kunin mo number niya.

 

K: Wala siyang dalang cellphone...

 

K(gG): hatid mo pauwi

 

K: Ang creepy naman nun.

 

K(gG): oy! @Gregorio! tulong! ikaw magaling dito

 

G: Ewan, make him breakfast or something.

 

K: *typing*

 

G: Send pic nga, patingin yung kinawawa mo.

 

K: *angry emojis*

 

K: *sends pic of Joven, asleep*

 

K(gG): aaawwww, ang cute. mukha siyang tuta

 

G: Pinagod mo @Koronel, kawawa.

 

K: *more angry emojis*

 

K(gG): i have an idea. instead of you getting his number, give yours instead.

 

K: Pano ko ibibigay? And like ang awkward kung wala akong sasabihin.

 

G: Put it in his clothes. Wag mo tupiin, crumple mo para pansin agad kapag nasuot.

 

K: Sige... Baka gawin ko rin yung breakfast, bili na lang ako sa Mcdo.

 

K: Well, good night hoes.

 

G: Good night

 

K(gG): kahit na like 3am na, good night, sleep tite @Koronel

 

G: *smirk emoji*

 

K: *eyeroll sticker*

 

*Messenger was closed*

 

*goes to Facebook*

 

*searches for "Joven Hernando"*

 

_See, nakikinig ako sa kwento niya dun sa research paper_ he said to himself proudly

 

*scrolls down*

 

*clicked on one profile*

 

Joven Hernando

21

Student

 

_Ano ba yan_ Vicente cursed _Walang post_

 

*closes Facebook*

 

*opens Twitter*

 

*searches for Joven Hernando*

 

_Sana naman meron_ he hoped and prayed

 

di nagbubulag-bulagan

@jovenitosays

 

_Oh wow_ Vicente was suprised. A lot of tweets. 

 

*clicks a tweet*

 

MGA KABABAYAN!!! TAYO'Y WAG NA MAGAWAY AWAY AT ITIGIL NA ANG PAGLABAN SA ISA'T ISA!!! HUWAG NA MAGING KAAWAY ANG MGA KAKAMPI!!!

09 Sept 15

5:00 AM

 

_Ang bilis ko namang magscroll_ Vicente noted.

 

A link was present in the bio.

 

*clicks on the link*

 

*Instagram opens*

@jovenitopics

 

_Oh my_

 

A bunch of pictures, ranging from his food to himself, appeared on the feed.

 

_I'll better stop_ Vicente closed his phone and went back to sleep.

 

———

 

Joven wakes up with a towel under him. What a mess they did. Joven forgot to bring his phone so he checked the clock on the door to see what time is it. 7 AM. He sits up and rubbed his face, tired and satisfied.

 

He picked up the towel and covered himself and went to the shower, which a note has been left,saying it's fine to clean himself up. He tries to find his clothes after but found them neatly folded at the bedside counter, abobehis wallet and a Sausage McMuffin, his favorite. A note is on the breakfast, saying "I called an Uber for 8 am. Just say to the driver where you have to go. My treat.", with a winky face beside the last sentence. He looks at the clock again after clothing himself and it read 7:45. Better get going.A man in a black SUV approached him and asked if he was Joven Hernando.

 

'Wow, he remebered my name.', he thought of himself, suprised to see that sweatshirt guy picked that detail out.

 

'Oh no', Joven covers his face as the memories of last night came flooding unto him. He remembers him talking about his researchpaper (whichis the worst) but all the things that he can, he just can't grasp the name of the man he meet. The sweatshirt guy. Joven now contemplates that he is fond of sweatshirts weirdly. He just remembers the pleasure and euphoria rushing into him as the did the deed. 

 

He arrives at his dorm defeated on remembering him. As he opens his wallet to get his keys, a note fellout. A number was written on it with a name below:

 

Vicente Enriquez

 

A jolt of happiness raced in Joven while biting the breakfast, reminiscing last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nag try lang ako ng ibang approach sa pagsulat, pero i decided sa next chapter babalik ako sa usual kong style (kung kaya ko ulit, its like 4 years ago when i was satisfied with my writing)
> 
> hahabaan ko promise
> 
> Pero di sure kung when
> 
> Lumabas din dito yung pagkahilig ko sa mcdo. Shurry
> 
> Uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Took me long to update kasi school and stuff kasi super true ang pseud ko
> 
> Shoutout sa kapatid ko, nakita na niya tong fanfic na to. (yie shoutout)
> 
> will probably work on more chapters, probably nah.i dunno.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

 

### Chapter 4

It's been weeks since Vicente had hooked up with Joven. Well, feels like weeks as Vicente waits for a response on the note he gave to him. He even returned to the same bar, even though it was his first time there when they met, but he just saw the two people Joven was with.

"Oh, nasaan na yung sinasabi mong 'love of your life'?", Goyo teased as they, along with Julian, ordered some drinks.

"More like 'love to f—...'", Julian was interrupted as one of Joven's companions stares accusingly to Vicente.

"What the? Anong problema niya?", Vicente wondered while breaking his eye contact with a man that was actually going to kill him, if stares can kill and as sharp as a newly sharpened knife.

"I don't know Vince. Like taking their friend and hooked up with him?", Julian replied, chugging his beer.

Vince feels a lot right now. Since that weird instance at the bar, he doesn't know what he is experiencing. Fear? Love? Desperation? Whatever it is, it doesn't help on his everyday life. He hopes that this just fades away.

———

Joven was staring at his phone, a number written at the phone, waiting for him to press the call button. He literally save up his money to load up for an unlimited plan on everything and Joven was the type of guy that never uses his sim for anything. His last load was when the sim company messaged him that his sim will deactivate if he doesn't load it. And he asked his parents for the money.

He remembered what his Kuya Paco said to him last week when he and Kuya Rusca returned to the bar, seeing the man that made him satisfied that one night.

"Parang hinahanap ka. Magingat ka Jovenito ah, malay natin iba tumatakbo sa isip nun."

Ah, Paco the ever-caring, ever-careful brother figure of Joven. That's why boys never get to Joven.

He pressed the call button.

_Here goes nothing_ Joven said to himself.

After a single ring, the other line picked up immediately

"Hello?", a voice, with a tone so eager to talk to someone, responded.

"Hi. Um, this is Joven. Is this—"

"OH MY GOD!", the other line shouted, maybe hyperventilating, but after a few seconds of deep breaths he recovered, "Vicente Enriquez, yes. I thought you would never see the note."

Joven quite blushes as he hears such wonderful voice and embarassed as it took him this long to respond.

"Well, how are you?", he asks, trying to make a conversation

"Good, um you?"

"I'm fine." Shit Joven thought this is going nowhere

"Well, I was wondering, are you like free tomorrow?", Vicente asked after seconds of silence.

It startled Joven. _Is this a date?_ He wondered even more until Vicente repeated himself.

"Oh yeah, I am. Do you wanna meet up?"

_Bobo, alangan._ _Tinanong ka nga eh._ He said to himself.

"Yea. Starbucks? Tomorrow, at 2pm. You good?", he was suprised as how casual Vicente is. It's like they known each other for a long time. Joven wonders why this doesn't freak him out.

"Yup, I'm good", Joven ends the call without knowing where. He is about to insult himself when a text popped up. A location that he knows.

_Good heavens_ Joven thought _At least I didn't panicked too much_

———  
Vicente waits at the table besides the glass wall beside the street as people brush past him here and there. The hard blow of the aircon is not helping at all stopping his nervousness shaking him to the core. He looks what time is it, 1:45 pm. He is about to get up and order some drinks for him and Joven but he saw the boy with the glasses scanning the store, obviously looking for him. He raises his hand and Joven smiled and proceeded to his seat right across Vicente.

"Wow, ang aga mo naman.", Joven said after sitting down comfortably.

"Well, I don't want to dissapoint. And beside, I have literally nothing else to do.". That's not entirely true as Vicente has to do a lot of chores at his place, but that can wait, especially for a guy so cute and adorable that you can't imagine a bit of naugtiness can come out of him.

"So how are you?", Vicente continued, eyeing on how Joven avoids his gaze.

"O-oh, um, I'm fine. Thanks. Ikaw?", Joven answered, staring at the round table in between them.

"I'm well.", Vicente responded. He really want to know more about this cinnamon roll. "What's your course pala? Nung lasing ka, galit na galit ka talaga dun sa kagrupo mo sa research eh." Of all the details he said, why that? Vicente thought to himself Bakit yun lang naalala mo?

"Ay! Um, Fine Arts.", Joven is trying to not look at Vicente's eyes that are staring too sharp, studying him.

"Oh, cool.", Vicente replied.

Their conversation continues. Vicente's work, Joven's plans for the future, and a whole lot of stuff.

As minutes turn to hours, they didn't sense that it was already sunset. The orange sunlight shined on Joven, some reflects on Joven's glasses and Vicente just looked at him amazed, his brown eyes turning into honey by the light from the horizon when his spectacles lowered their position under it. He doesn't notice that his companion is staring right back, confused to what he mighy think of him.

"Vince, ok ka lang? Tulala ka yata?"

_Damn, ba't ang cute mo?_ Vicente cursed at himself

"Ay oo, may naalala lang.", he lied.

"Lapit na magdilim. I better should head home. See you when I see you.", Joven said, rising from his seat.

"Sige, ingat.", Vicente said watching Joven exit through the door.

Smiles are visible in both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewan ko kung itutuloy ko to
> 
> What i do know is that i might do another fic, maybe grecinto or kukuha ako ng prompts sa twitter.
> 
> I am slowly being digested in this fandom, im contemplating to make an rp acc

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> Imma end this
> 
> Pero imma make a sequel, dont know when pero magkakaron to, grecinto
> 
> Okie bye


End file.
